


Porcelain and Cream

by gattan_cae



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cock Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Married Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Lio Fotia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: Galo very gently and lovingly worships her wife's beautiful cock.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Porcelain and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really vibing with nonbinary transmasc girl galo and transgirl lio. i think there's something really beautiful and cute and hot and powerful about girls with cocks, ok, and all girl cocks are gorgeous

Galo dips her fingers into the lube and runs a fingertip around the head of Lio's cock, which is just barely peeking out of her foreskin. Lio's eyelashes flutter and her mouth drops open just a little bit. Gently, Galo pulls Lio's foreskin down, revealing the pretty pink head of her cock, flushed and hard. Galo traces one finger from slit to corona, grinning as Lio's cock twitches and her mouth falls further open, one hand coming up to press her nails into her plump pink bottom lip. Galo runs her wet fingers up and down the head of her wife’s cock over and over again, watching with delight as Lio's expression becomes more pinched by pleasure.

“Galo, please,” Lio whispers, voice rough, her cock jumping and hips bucking upwards. Galo pops open the lube and drizzle a little more into her hand, slicking her palm up before gently rubbing in in circles across the very cute pink tip of Lio's aching little cock, arched proudly into the air and weeping with arousal. Lio moans, her mouth forming a perfect O as she tips her head pack and arches her whole body up into Galo's touch. Then Galo makes a loose fist and slides her wet hand down over Lio’s cock, pulling the neediest, most broken moan out of her wife as she does so, and it’s a _glorious_ sound. She takes her sweet time stroking her hand up and down Lio's slender shaft, leaning her chin on her free hand to watch the rapturous flickers of pleasure ghost across Lio's face. Lio’s little nipples are so hard with pleasure, standing up and begging to be kissed and sucked as Lio arches her chest. Her hips rock under Galo’s hand.

Galo grins, biting her lip, wet between her legs knowing that she’s making her wife feel so good. Her own hard little cock presses into the sheets and she subtly grinds her hips back and forth for a teasing little bit of friction.

“You’re so beautiful, Lio, your cock is so adorable,” Galo murmurs, sliding her hand up and pulling Lio's foreskin back over her head. Lio bites her lip and whines, bucking her hips up a little. Galo strokes down and frees her head again, blowing a cool breath across it. Lio gasps, a pretty and high-pitched sound like tapping a spoon against porcelain. “That’s it, baby,” Galo croons, bringing her hand all the way down to the base of Lio’s cock in a firm grip before sinking her hot, wet mouth down over the head.

Lio’s hands fly up to pull at her hair and her back arches off the bed, crying out and thrusting up into Galo's mouth. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” she babbles, panting. Galo runs her tongue lazily up the underside of her wife’s cock and pulls off, licking and sucking gently at the head of her cock like it’s a candy, eyes glued to Lio's face. Her eyes are tightly shut, brows furrowed, lips bitten red and shiny, mouth open as she gasps and whines and moans, hands tight in her own hair. She’s a vision, a pleasure-wracked angel, and Galo did this to her, Galo got her hard, Galo teased her cock until it turned pretty and pink, Galo worked her slowly and lovingly until Lio had no more words left.

Galo presses her hand to Lio's belly, pulling her mouth off of Lio’s cock and stroking her hand up and down very slowly to try to minimize the distraction. “Lio?” she asks softly. Lio’s beautiful eyes flutter open, dark and hazy with pleasure, fixed on Galo between her legs. “D'you want to come, baby?”

Lio gives another shattered moan and manages to get out “oh, please, please, Galo, please,” thrusting her cock up into Galo’s hand as punctuation to her begging.

Galo laves her tongue around the delicious head of Lio's cute little cock, kissing it again sloppily and turning Lio into a mess before posing her next question. “You want to come in me?”

The only response Lio seems capable of is a shaky whine and another thrust of her hips, pulling her hands out of her messy hair to reach down to her belly and twine her fingers with Galo's. That’s as strong a yes as Galo knows she can get from Lio right now so she lets go of Lio’s cock and sits up, shuffling forward to straddle her small wife’s hips. She gently takes Lio’s cock back in hand and lines it up with her dripping-wet pussy, rocking back and forth a few times to split her labia open and rub Lio's head against her own, much smaller but no less hard cock. Then with a deep groan of pleasure, she sinks down and takes Lio's cock all the way. 

Lio gasps and lets out a strangled cry, grabbing blindly for Galo. She laces their fingers together comfortingly and bends down to kiss her wife’s slack mouth and pinked cheeks, bouncing up and down slowly on her cock. It’s small and slender and beautiful like the rest of her and fits inside Galo perfectly, filling her up exactly, like they were made for each other’s bodies. Nothing makes her feel more complete than having Lio inside her like this, making each other feel so good.

“You feel amazing, Lio, you feel so good, you make me feel so good,” Galo babbles into Lio’s ear, squeezing her hands gently. “I want to make you feel good, I want you to feel beautiful, you’re so gorgeous.”

“Galo,” Lio gasps, bucking her hips up as Galo presses down and rocks from side to side to fit Lio in just a little deeper, then stills, pressing her wife down into the mattress.

“Look at me,” Galo asks gently, leaning back just a bit to allow a breath’s space between them. Lio’s pink eyes open and fix on Galo's, shiny and filled with crystalline pleasure. “I love you, Lio,” she whispers.

Lio gasps, her eyelashes fluttering, but she doesn’t break eye contact with Galo as her hips jerk under her wife and she comes, breath shaking. Galo groans and clenches around the deliciously _right_ feeling of Lio inside her and that wrings another broken whine out of her little wife. Lio pants for a moment, taking deep breaths to try to steady and collect herself, before squeezing Galo's hands back.

“I love you, too, Galo,” she says breathlessly, eyes a little watery. Galo smiles and bends down to kiss her wife, pulling off her softening cock and rolling them over into the warm sheets, wrapped up in each other’s arms.


End file.
